The Society
by sheyamiku
Summary: Forty years ago, He-Who-Must-Be-Named was defeated by Harry Potter and for years, the Wizarding World was a place of peace, tolerance and modernity. However, as time passes, darker and darker events are slowly destroying the prosperity that the world was set into and those who will put an end to this are not the heroes of last time.
1. DUNCAN I

**Hello people of the internet! **

**I'm editing this first chapter because the first time there was no author's note nor anything else really and that's just sad so… Here it is! Just wanted to explain some stuff there: first of all, I'm not a native English speaker so please don't be too tough about the grammar mistakes and stuff, I'm doing my best ^^. Also, it's my first time posting (and I can't help but notice how effing complicated this website is!) and I'm just sixteen so don't expect a great piece of literature; p. **

**Also, this story happens fifty years after the Battle of Hogwarts, there will be five POVs and the world is pretty much messed up a this point. I should probably add that a lot of this fanfiction is me trying to add stuff that I would have liked to be in the original series…**

**With that said, I'll try to post once a week (and probably won't 'cause life is hard) and don't hesitate to correct and give advice and stuff, stuff, stuff… **

**DISCLAIMER: the world is Jo's, I'm just a fan.**

**ENJOY!**

**_ Sheyamiku**

* * *

DUNCAN

Part 1— The Minister for Magic

Journalists were jumping on their seat, raising their pens to the sky, shouting out questions in the hope that the Minister for Magic would turn back towards the crowd and give the answers they were all thriving to hear. Who were those terrorists? Were they linked in any ways to the vandals and delinquents in Hogsmead and Diagon Alley? Where the Aurors any closer to catching them? And why were their victims almost exclusively rich pure-blood families?

With a sigh, Duncan stood up from his seat and walked up to the microphone. 'The conference is over.' he said, as loud as he could so as to be heard clearly without having to shout. 'The Minister will answer no more questions. You are all dismissed.' Ignoring the roaring and shouting of the journalists, Duncan turned on his heels and hurried his pace to catch up with the Minister. He forcefully made his way between the Aurors and other collaborates and managed to find himself walking at only a few centimetres behind him.

The Minister Rufus Selwyn was a small man, with round features and a large and bushy moustache. He was rather young, but his chestnut hair was already streaked in grey and white. As he walked, he turned his head left and right as if to make sure no journalists had been following.

'Good Lord!' He exclaimed, raising his glasses on his nose. 'I sometimes regret the time when the Daily Prophet was the only newspaper around! It seems to me that these journalists grow bolder with their number! By the way, where is Mr. Weasley? I need a word with him about my next speech.'

'Mr. Weasley is currently on a diplomatic trip to Brazil, sir.' said a little woman at his right.

'Merlin's beard!' exclaimed Selwyn, suddenly coming to a halt and risking by such of having the entire crowd of men and women rushing after him to fall right on top of his little body. Luckily, Duncan had the reflexes to side step and thus protect the Minister from what could have been a dangerous and rather ridiculous incident. 'I thought he was leaving tomorrow! That is rather upsetting.' Stroking his moustache, he proceeded to walk. 'Who could it be, then...? Oh! Yes, of course! Where's Alvert? I need Alvert!'

Duncan's mind suddenly rushed to full mental attention as he tip-toed his way to the Minister's side. 'I'm right here, sir!' he said, raising his hand up in a vain attempt at looking more noticeable. 'Behind you, sir.'

The Minister looked convulsively from left to right, as if trying to catch a particularly quick fly with his eyes. 'For Merlin's sake, Alvert! Where... Oh, here you are!' a bright smile appeared on the Minister's face as he took Duncan protectively under his arm and lightly tapped his chest. 'I'd like to talk to you, Alvert. Let's go into my office, right now.' he said, his face still enlightened by happiness for some reason. Then, he turned to the rest of the cortege and frowned in a much more serious facial expression. 'The rest of you can proceed on your daily businesses.'

Everyone wordlessly went on to do their duty but one tall man with harsh features and jet-black hair carefully combed backwards. 'Minister. The Auror Office need your permission for...'

'I shall see to that on my next visit, Deschale.' Interrupted the Minister. 'Anyhow, why isn't Xavier, _the Head of the Auror Department_, not coming by himself to discuss of such important business?'

Deschale took a very sudden interest in his boots. Not daring to look the Minister in the eyes, he mumbled: 'He said he had some family obligations, sir.' The Minister said nothing but a very clear despising "humpf!" and after coldly thanking the Auror for his dedication, continued his fast-paced walk to his office.

When they finally reached the spot, Duncan could not help but, once more, contemplate the magnificence of the Minister's personal office. The room was huge and beautifully decorated. Paintings of great wizards were placed all over the walls and rich pieces of furniture arranged everywhere so that the place managed to look cosy and formal at the same time.

'Please, sit.' Said the Minister, indicating the seat facing his own desk.

Duncan took his time to do so. He has learned with the time that acting comfortable with Rufus Selwyn made Rufus Selwyn in a better mood. Once seated, Duncan raised his head and patiently waited for the Minister to talk.

'Son,' said the Minister at last. 'We are going through some rough times.'

Duncan was a little worried by the tiredness in the man's voice and the despair in his brown eyes. As much as he respected and admired Rufus Selwyn, Duncan started to wonder if the man would survive the pressure of the situation. He could only hope though, and support Mr. Selwyn as much as he could, so he simply said, 'We are, sir.' and waited.

The Minister looked up for a second and fixed his eyes on Duncan's. For a brief moment, the young man felt as if he was being evaluated, tested, as if Selwyn was trying to decide if he could be trusted or not. Finally, the Minister turned around and, facing the window, let his eyes wander aimlessly in the infinity of the horizon. 'I guess there's no need for me to give you a summary of the situation.' he said in a distant voice. 'But I cannot help but wonder if you understand it as fully as I do. Don't get me wrong,' he added hastily. 'I know you to be a very clever young man, Alvert, but I do understand that what is going on here is much greater than ever before, and I fear for the future of our world.'

Duncan was positively panicked now, although he made sure not to let it show. The Minister was talking in a way than the young man had never heard before. He looked distracted, concerned, scared... 'But surely this is nothing that the Ministry and the Auror Office cannot correct, sir!' he exclaimed in a desperate attempt at being supportive. Unfortunately, Selwyn seemed more annoyed by this statement than anything. Duncan felt his cheeks go red.

'Alvert,' he said a little too calmly. 'As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm and faith in the efficacy of our Ministry, I must say that you are talking like a blind fool. Don't you see what's going on? Vandalism! Riots! Attacks! And all of these are not just common expression of angers in the face of a government, Alvert, these are organized groups acting under the command of one group if not one person! I am not yet certain as to what they want, but I do know that they want something, and they want it bad!'

'But, sir,' said Duncan in fear and confusion. 'How is this possible? The vandals' messages seem directed against muggles and muggle-borns whilst the terrorists' attacks are clearly thrown against pure-blood families, or at least powerful ones.'

'This is where you are mistaken, Alvert.' said Selwyn with a tired smile. 'The majority of the terrorists' attacks had been aimed at great and powerful houses, mainly coming from the Slytherin House. Nonetheless, a few of them targeted very common people, like that merchant in Knocturn Alley or good old Professor Sinistra. Not to mention the café in Diagon Alley that caused four deaths! The Auror Department has found sufficient proofs that these attacks, very similar, were caused by the same group. Now, Alvert, why would one same group of terrorists attack both rich and commons alike? Tell me. What could be their reasons?'

Duncan tried to think. Rich houses, Knocturn Alley, Diagon Alley, Professor Sinistra... How did it all link together? The answer was not an easy one and the intense stare that the Minister was giving him did not help his thinking but he tried anyways.

First of all, rich houses usually came from the Slytherin House, which could link with Knocturn Alley, mainly appreciated from these families. It could also link to Professor Sinistra who was a Slytherin in her youth.

Secondly, Knocturn Alley was situated very near Diagon Alley; that was the only link he could make.

Thirdly, some rich families owned shops in Diagon Alley or Knocturn Alley, this could be of importance. Now, was the shop that was attacked owned by a rich family? And the merchant in Knocturn Alley? These were also important questions.

Duncan frowned his eyebrows so much he could see them on top of his vision. Someone was targeting different places and different people for the same reason whilst a different group with the same ideals was causing chaos in the streets. Why... What was the link? Duncan suddenly opened his eyes large and stared in the distance. Maybe it was simply chaos! Maybe all they wanted was to create a distraction!

As soon as he proposed his idea to the Minister, he felt pride rush all over him, but Selwyn was not quite as satisfied. 'This is also what the Aurors believe but none can be certain. There is something funny in this affair. Not to mention the fact that the same kind of events is happening all over Europe.'

'Indeed, sir.' said Duncan. 'I wanted to tell you, we have news from France.'

'Bad news, I imagine...' said the Minister with a sigh.

'Not really, sir. These are rather encouraging news. We now know the names of the leaders of the terrorists' movement there.

'Do we?' exclaimed the Minister, positively beaming with joy now. 'Who are they?'

'A brother and a sister, sir.' answered Duncan with pride. 'Arnaud and Amandine de Restois are their names. '

Selwyn frowned, thinking. 'They do not ring a bell… Do they have any judicial past?'

Duncan looked in his papers. 'Not that we know of, sir. They kind of came out of nowhere...'

'Or were pulled out of nowhere...' muttered Selwyn.

'Sir, what do you...?'

'Just a thought, nothing to worry about,' interrupted the Minister with a broad smile that could not hide his weariness. 'No matter where they come from anyway! We now know their names and this a great step towards victory! Alvert, you shall organise a meeting between me and the French Minister for Magic as soon as possible. On your way, please bring the lazy troll at the head of my auror departement to my office. Go now. I am a very busy man.'

Duncan hurried up and walked to the door, but just as he laid his hand on the doorknob, he stopped and turned back to the Minister for Magic. 'Sir,' he said. 'Weren't you going to tell me something?'

The Minister looked taken aback. His eyes went back to the young man at his door, opened wide as if he had never seen him before. 'Really?' he said in a mysterious tone.

Duncan felt more awkward than ever. The Minister was starting to worry him seriously. 'Err... I think so... I mean... You...'

Rufus Selwyn was not a man that could be considered scary in normal times, but at this moment, as his eyes were going up and down Duncan's body, evaluating him as if reading right through him, Duncan felt more than just uneasiness. 'You're right.' finally said Selwyn, a smile back on his face. 'I was going to ask you something.' he stopped for a second. Hesitating. 'But... It doesn't matter right now. I'll ask for you when the time is right. Hurry now. We don't have any more time to lose.

Confused and worried, Duncan left the Minister for Magic's office and took off to his own. One year ago, he had joined the ministry with the firm intention of contributing as best as he could to the fight against those who had been spreading chaos in the wizarding world for a few years now. Ever since Kingsley's death, Luna Lovegood's disappearance and Neville Longbottom's surprising incarceration, everything seemed to be going wrong in the wizarding world. Now, with Harry Potter's disappearance, it was even worse. The best wizards and previous Dumbledore's Army members all worked hard to find him and protect his family and friends, thus leaving Rufus Selwyn and his ministry face alone the growing difficulties and threats in the country and beyond.

Duncan knew that, even though no one was ready to admit it, the terrorist threat that had been terrorizing Britain for a few years already was as close to being stopped as the law for house elves' liberation was to be passed. There was something fishy about it… But Duncan Alvert could not pinpoint what exactly it was that bothered him.

'Careful Alvert.' Said the massive wizard with whom the young man had just collided.

'I'm sorry.' Responded Alvert without looking at the man for too long.

'Where are you going, running off like that?' asked another man just behind Duncan who jumped in surprise.

As he turned around to see who talked to him, Duncan's jaw just dropped. He had not expected to meet ex-head of the Auror Office like that, if at all.

The man was tall, and on his surprisingly young face (Duncan knew him to be forty though he looked about ten years younger), Duncan was startled by the brightness of his malicious grey eyes and wolfish grin. However, what really made the wizard stand out, besides his numerous tattoos and piercings, was his strong bright blue spiky hair.

'Mr. Lupin!' blurted Duncan without controlling himself. 'Merlin's beard.'

Teddy Lupin laughed. 'No need to look that surprised.' He said softly. 'Anyways, where are you going?'

'To my office, sir.' Responded Duncan, barely able to keep his voice from shaking.

'Well, change of plan.' Said Lupin. 'You're coming with me, Duncan Alvert.'

Duncan did not quite grab that, and so the only sound that came out of his mouth was: 'Oh.'

Lupin smiled and the young man couldn't help but notice how sharp his teeth were. 'Good. Follow me.'

Duncan did as he was bid, not really getting a grip on what was happening. It was only after many minutes that he remembered what he had to do. 'Sir,' he said, 'I have to contact the Head of the Office Department, by order of the minister. He wants to talk to him.'

Lupin did not even slow down his pace. 'That can be arranged.' He said, grabbing some random guy as he walked. 'You shall contact the Head of the Auror Department and send him to the Minister at once. Please.' The man looked at him somewhat doubtfully and so Lupin sighed and added: 'I am Teddy Lupin.'

The man's eyes quickly went from doubtful to a mix of panic and admiration and soon, he was rushing to the nearest chimney as if his life depended on it.

Duncan followed him with his eyes until he disappeared, slowly realising what was happening to him. Intrigued, he turned his focus back on Lupin. 'Where exactly are we heading?' he asked calmly.

Lupin smiled. 'Department of mysteries. We need a quiet place to talk.'

Duncan frowned. 'Talk about…?'

'You'll understand soon enough.'

Duncan didn't reply and silently followed his guide down the many levels of the Ministry of Magic. It was after a long walk that they finally found themselves in the darkest, lowest, most forgotten outskirts of the building. Duncan was positively scared by the time he found himself in the middle of a large circular room, surrounded by the most famous and powerful wizards Britain had known for the last fifty years, all staring at him with grim faces.

'Duncan.' Said Lupin behind him. 'The Order of the Phoenix has a secret mission for you.'

* * *

**Well, I do hope you enjoyed that first chapter! If you did, please say so, if you didn't, do what you want, really ^^**

**Soooo, next chapter coming up, say goodbye to Duncan for the moment but don't worry, he'll be back ^^**


	2. MEROPE I

**Hello again, dear friends!**

**So here's chapter 2 and this time we're back at Hogwarts!**

**Be reassured, Hogwarts is not the only wizarding school we'll be visiting throughout this story but you'll have to be patient ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: Hogwarts and the Wizarding world is JK's as well as those characters that you recognize**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

September

MEROPE'S ARC

part 1— _Armandeus Beaflet _

Three years had passed since Merope Woodstrong had received for the first time the letter that officially made her a student at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and yet, after all this time and a month wandering down the castles corridors, she still managed to fail noticing those bloody ghosts everywhere!

'Excuse me.' she patted, the feeling of cold and wet still creating goose bumps all over her skin. 'I didn't see you...'

'It's all right, girl.' said the ghost sympathetically, faking to pat her head. 'Just try and look where you're going next time.'

Obviously, he had meant it well, but Merope couldn't help to take these words as slightly insulting. After all, was it her fault if she seemed unable to notice every transparent form floating around the castle? Surely the ghosts could also _try _at least to be cautious! But who would dare blame a ghost. Merope believed it rather rude to insult somebody who was already dead, particularly so when the death had been rather gruesome, and this particular ghost seemed to unfortunately have had such an experience.

Merope shook her head so as to get rid of those deranging thoughts, and opened her book back to the page she had lost. Though most people she knew kept telling her that reading while walking was the reason why she couldn't manage ten meters without finding herself on the ground, she usually did not have the patience to wait until finding a nice sitting spot before opening a book. She had started "_Dobby the Free Elf" _by Luna Scamander two days ago. The book retraced the story of one of Harry Potter's dearest and most faithful friends, who had died protecting the Chosen One. It had quickly achieved top rankings, even from the Daily Prophet, and was rapidly set as a best-seller. What helped to increase the novel's popularity could have been that the writer, Luna Scamander once Lovegood, was herself a celebrity in her own way (she was a rather original lady) or the surprising participation of Draco Malfoy, once the owner of Dobby and a wizard with an unfortunate dark past.

Of course, for two years now, Luna Scamander and the rest of her family were nowhere to be found and neither the Ministry nor the Order of the Phoenix could find them, and Draco Malfoy was still unable to leave his highly secured manor for fear of being targeted by terrorists like so many times before. On the bright side of things, the book was truly formidable, and Scamander's light writing style made it all the most enjoyable to read.

As she was reading through a most thrilling passage of how Dobby suddenly apparated in Harry Potter's bedroom, a large brown form shadowed the pages of her book and just like that, she found herself on the ground, her hands empty and her bottom slightly aching. A deep snort made her raise her eyes and to her most utter astonishment and, she had to admit, fear, she found herself staring right in the eyes of Armandeus Beaflet.

Beaflet was Hogwarts' tall, dark, grumpy, angry, limping gamekeeper. His hobby was terrorizing students wherever teachers were nowhere to be seen, and everyone was forced to admit that he did so quiet well indeed. His appearance kind of favoured him anyway. Beaflet was tall enough to look down on everybody, and with his long thick hair, uncombed and jet black yet sprinkled in grey, falling on his eyes and over his bushy eyebrows, and his large black beard, only his murderous black eyes were really visible on his face. On top of that, he wore a long and old patched coat, with the collar raised so to hide his face even more. When he spoke, Merope could see his yellow, pointed teeth. For some reason, that made her shudder, maybe because she knew it meant that he was going to talk in his angry, despiteful rumbled voice.

'Watch where yer going, brat.' he grumbled.

'Sorry.' mumbled Merope.

'Well, stand up, now.' growled the gamekeeper. 'Yer' no' gonna stay o' yer butt all yer life, are yeh?' when she did not answer, he spat not so far from where her book had fallen and left with a snort, limping on his cane.

'And where were _you_ looking, huh?' she whispered angrily once she was certain he was too far to hear. _Today is definitely not my day_, she thought with a sigh.

Holding her book protectively under her arm this time, she hurried her pace towards the Hufflepuff's Common Room, eager to prevent any more encounters. Thankfully, the Common Room was only a few turns away and soon enough, she found herself standing in front of a large number of barrels. She took out her wand, tapped the code on the barrels and watched patiently as they all made space enough for her to pass. Down a small staircase she opened a wooden door and found herself inside the round, cosy, warm and lovely Hufflepuff's Common Room. Despite herself, she smiled, mentally thanking Helga Hufflepuff for her brilliance.

On a far corner of the Common Room, a little away from the noisy talks and laughs, was Merope's favourite spot; a mountain of large and soft pillows. The perfect place for sitting down with a cup of hot chocolate and talking with one's friends. And at Merope's upmost joy, her friends were indeed waving at her, calmly sitting down on the pillows, happiness written all over their face.

Smiling, she hurried to meet them and on the process nearly knocked down a poor first year passing by. 'I'm so sorry!' she exclaimed, holding him. She was starting to think she had been cursed when, as the boy walked along, he stumbled on her foot and lost his balance. 'Sorry...' she said again. She was not smiling anymore when she sat down next to her friends.

'Walking is so hard, guys...' she complained loudly.

'That was also my problem when I was younger,' said Michael. Though he was her age, Michael was taller than most fifth years and strong-looking too. He had dark brown hair, slightly long and very soft and big green eyes. Everyone loved Michael, his smile and his freckles; he was adorable and yet mature at the same time. 'Of course, I overcame the difficulty once I reached my... What was it? Third Birthday or something...'

'Shut up, Michael.' said Merope, bumping his arm in a vain attempt at looking upset. However, she was laughing heartily with everyone else. 'Seriously though,' she managed to say when the laughing grew less intense. 'I managed to bump into three people today in... What? Ten minutes? Fifteen at most.'

'I'm sure you've done worse before, honey...' said Nigel, nonchalantly swinging his head to remove a streak of long straight chestnut hair from his pointy mouse face.

'You always say that, Nigel,' answered Merope with a sigh, 'but we all know even _I _am not that bad.' As she turned to see the person to whom she was talking to, she was surprised to see him holding a very thin rectangular device in his hand with a coloured front that he could change simply by touching it. 'What is that?' she couldn't help but ask.

Nigel raised his eyes, feigning not understanding what she was talking about. Then, he looked down at the device on his hands and made a very unconvincing 'Oh...! That!' before moving the object right under Merope's nose. 'That, my dear,' he said, somewhat pompously, 'is a muggle invention. Of course, you pureblood may not have ever heard of it before because... Well, for whatever silly reason... But the muggles use it all the time! It's called a smartphone. It's basically an advanced version of the mobile phone. You know...' he insisted, 'the telephones you can take with you everywhere...' Nigel rolled his eyes and grumbled something about '_ignorant wizards_', '_shame_' and '_kidding me_...'.

'And what does it do?' asked Merope, ignoring her friend's grumbling.

'What does it _do_?_'_ exclaimed Nigel, not as outraged as he made it seem. 'This smartphone does everything! Calling, texting, listening to music, taking pictures, GPS, internet, remembering birthdays! For muggles, _this' _he said, insistently pointing at the device, 'is just _vital_.'

Merope gave Nigel the most perplex look she could manage. 'Nigel,' she said, 'it's useless.'

'Did you even _listen_ to anything I just said?' exclaimed a positively desperate Nigel.

'Yes,' said Merope coolly, 'and I don't know what "texting" and "GPS" are, I still don't see the point of using the "Internet"—I mean, the concept is still really vague to me; for what exactly do you use it?— and there are a hundreds way of communicating with other people from a distance—which I guessed is what you named "calling"— I can go to a concert whenever I want to listen to music and—what even was that part with taking pictures? This thing is tiny!'

'Oh my goodness, Merope!' exclaimed Nigel once more, rising his eyes to the sky in a desperate plea. '"Texting" is sending a written message instantly to the person of your choice as long as you have his or her phone number. A "GPS" is a device or an application that can indicate you any road anywhere to help you find your way wherever you are! As long as you have internet... Oh, and internet, you can literally use it for anything! If you're looking for information about something, anything, you'll find your answers there; if you're just looking for a way to pass your time, you'll find thousands of fun ways to do so on the internet; if all you want is interacting with people, checking on the latest news, looking for your next job, sending an e-mail—oh, wait, you probably don't know what that is... Whatever! It's all you need in just one click on your computer, mobile phone, tablet...

'What else was there? Oh, yes! Instant calling via your phone is a hundred times easier than sending owls or sticking your head in a fireplace! I mean, sometimes I can't help but think that wizards invented half of what they did whilst being utterly and completely _drunk_! Whatever, about listening to music. With a phone, you don't have to wait until your favourite band or singer holds a concert or shows up on the radio, you just do one click and _tada_! Your favourite song is playing! And finally—don't hesitate to tell me if I have neglected anything, of course— you wondered how it was possible for a small and tiny object to take pictures... Well, I don't really know how it does it, but it does it! And it works great! Those pictures look real...'

'Are they muggle pictures?' asked Amara, perplex. 'The ones that don't move?'

'Well, obviously...'said Nigel who looked like he was starting to feel rather annoyed by the lack of comprehension as to how outstanding such a device actually was.

'How can it look _realistic _if the people are not moving?' asked Michael, shoving his hands around to express better the silliness of the situation.

'Because of the _quality_ of the picture!' exclaimed Nigel, positively angry now. 'Open you blind pure-blood eyes for God's sake! Wizards are not even halfway as evolved as muggles!'

'Nigel,' said Merope coolly for the second time. 'It may look extraordinary to you and muggles because without magic, you have to do much more to achieve a simple result. Wizards don't. We have magic, Nigel. This is not useful to us.'

'Of course it is!' insisted Nigel. 'You guys refuse to see the obvious! This stupid racism that Wizards have against muggles is flowing through your veins and you have no idea that it is there and corrupting you! If you could just stop thinking of muggle like this inferior specie that will never be worthy of wizards then you might realize how much further they've come far compared to you! You might notice that more than half of what they have, you don't!'

Without realizing it, Nigel had actually caught the attention of half the Common Room and many students were now eyeing him like if he was a dangerous madman. Merope sighed. She didn't like drawing the attention to her, and though Nigel was the source of focus at this instant, she still couldn't help but feel uneasy.

'Whatever, Nigel.' she said in a low voice. 'Don't get mad next time.'

Nigel, his face red and his eyebrows furiously frowned, seemed on the verge of expressing some very strong argument, but after many failed attempts at actually producing any words from his repeatedly opening and closing mouth, he seemed to think it best to just not say anything. Angrily, the little boy raised on his feet, snatched his bag from under Michael and left the circle of third-years.

'Fine!', he snapped. Turning his heels, he took off, walking at the speed of light and left the room in the direction of the dorms.

Thomas Abergabby, a boy with very short blond hair, striking blue-grey eyes and a rather plump body rose in turn on his feet. 'I'm gonna make sure he's all right.' he said calmly before leaving gracefully, following Nigel's path.

'You think we've been too hard on him?' asked Michael, eyebrows raised as he watched Thomas go.

'I guess so,' said Amara, her head tucked in her shoulders in a look of utmost guilt. 'I didn't mean to hurt him though... I hope he doesn't hate us.'

Merope looked at the door to the dorms but her mind wandered beyond. A knot suddenly seemed to form in her throat as she tried to remember a time when Nigel had ever shown that much anger. As guilt slowly made its way to her insides, she realized that it had never happened before. Nigel had always been a happy, laughing boy, who easily made friends and never enemies.

'He was wrong anyways…' added Michael. 'I know what a mobile phone is. Everyone does.'

'I didn't.' mumbled Merope.

'Yeah, well…'

'Not that I care, though.' She added, a little more coldly than intended.

'You should.' Said Amara with her usual softness.

Merope shrugged and looked away. It seemed to her that everyone's obsession with muggle technology was completely irrelevant when the wizarding world had evolved so much. Of course Nigel did not agree. And he was not the only one. Merope had noticed how muggle-borns and half-bloods had started creating their own little communities in the castle. Now there was the duelling club, the chess club, the potion club and the Star Wars club (Star Wars apparently was a muggle movie, which sounded way less interesting than the wizard movies that had started coming out recently).

Anyways, Merope had started feeling somewhat out of place recently.

'Merope…' said Amara.

Merope turned to her perfect best friend with perfect hair and a perfect black skin and perfect big eyes, perfectly holding a perfect newspaper in her perfect hands. 'What?'

'Did you know the Minister for Magic had made a speech just yesterday?'

'Has he now?' she asked, perplexe. 'About what?'

'About rabbits and the best way to cook them — what do you think he would make a speech about!' the girl exclaimed. 'Whatever… He said they had captured one of the terrorists.'

'Really? That's great!'

'Yeah but he died.'

'Oh.'

'Also, they say they have made advancements about the current location of Harry Potter and everything seems to indicate that he's still alive.'

'Uhuh…'

'We also know Hermione Granger just left the research group and is probably coming back to London…'

'Well that's good news!', exclaimed Merope with so much irony that even Amara, who was quite used to it now, raised an eyebrow.

'I'm sure they're doing great.'

'Of course…' prompted Merope. 'When has the government ever failed us anyways?'

'You are _so_ pessimistic.'

'I know, thanks.'

'How do you live with yourself, Lu…'

'Girls…' suddenly shouted Michael who had been playing with his hair all this time. 'What are these Slytherin boys doing here?'

Merope and Amara turned their heads at the same time and at the same time they saw the three slytherins walking calmly into the Common Room as if they had done this all their life.

One of them stood out of the lot. He was tall, he was handsome and he seemed to radiate confidence though his slanted eyes showed only boredom. 'Where's Douglas?' he asked.

The boy named Douglas came out of behind a chair, shivering. 'Hi Andreus…' he managed to say.

'Come with me.' Said Andreus. And just like that, he left the room, his friends trailing behind him and Douglas, following with apparent dread written all over his face.

'What's happening?' whispered Amara. 'Why is no one doing anything?'

Michael growled. 'Didn't you see?' he said, his voice full of anger. 'Beaflet was waiting behind the door.'

Merope frowned. Hogwarts had often been called the safest place on earth and in recent years, the ministry had done everything to make sure it held up to that title, but with Beaflet in the castle, Merope was getting more and more anxious…

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Because if you didn't….. I'll cry…. Lol**

**Seriously though I don't think (aka I'm pretty confident) it's not by best work but there you go. **

**These first chapters will be a lot of building up mysteries and all so I hope you won't get bored with it though ^^**


	3. ROSE I

**Hello again, dear readers!**

**Please understand that I am very sorry for not having posted since (pretty much) eternity... I know, I know... I'm a terrible human being... But I had a lot to do and exams and stuff! I can't garantee that this will never happen again though so... I'm really sorry ^^**

**However, I can hope that you enjoy this new chapter ^^**

**I don't know how good it is but I can tell you that this character came into my mind way before this fanfiction ever did so she kind holds a special place in my heart ^^ Also, she wasn't supposed to be my third chapter but a lot of things happen (inside my head) that lead to this so now I'm not really sure about anything anymore... Well, you don't need to know that anyways!**

**This being said, have fun and enjoy the read ^^**

**PS: If I don't post the next chapter soon enough, I might instead tried to publish some kind of Bonus Chapters to explain better the Magical and the muggle worlds at this point (hopefully I'll stuck to this).**

* * *

ROSE

PART 1— _The Departement of Mysteries_

* * *

The Department of Mysteries. Probably the most depressing place on earth after Azkaban, thought Rose. She had been working there for five good years, and for five good years she had hated that place. Yet, there was nowhere else she could go. Nowhere else she could be safe. She was a freak after all, and what better place for a freak than the Department of-freak-studies, as she liked to call it. Most of her fellow workers agreed with her on that point. Ferdinant particularly. The fool thought that laughing at every word she said was an effective seducing technique. He was wrong. Her past seemed to indicate that she was only attracted to evil plotters unable to feel love. Ferdinant was not her type.

As she walked like a shadow between the great rows of prophecies, her black robes swirling behind her, the sound of footsteps made her twirl on her feet. She raised her wand to better see in the darkness. The light was dim, but her trained eyes managed to distinguish the silhouette of another hooded figure, coming towards her in large steps.

'Balcrod.' she said.

Under his large hood, the man smirked. 'Hello, beautiful.'

Rose repressed a snort. Everything in him disgusted her. 'Well?'

'My turn to watch,' he said in his deep voice. 'Unless you want to keep me company.'

'I'll pass, thanks.' she replied coldly. Without giving him another look, she walked away, his snickering laugh following her all the way to the end of the corridor.

When finally she passed the door, she allowed herself to release a long sigh of profound fatigue and exasperation. Was she destined to endure this life until the end of time? A familiar wave of darkness started crawling up her stomach, drowning with its ascension all the memories of happy feelings she once had as the darkest of ideas started to form at the back of her mind. But Rose was determined not to succumb to despair. With a sudden burning will-strength, she stood straighter, and inhaled deeply, trying to fill her lungs with as much air and courage as possible.

She continued her walk, navigating in the maze of corridors that was the Department of Mysteries with ease, driven by habits and experience. Unconsciously, she took out her wand from her pocket and started playing with it between her fingers, finding comfort in the familiar warmth of the wood in her hand.

At this point, like often, her mind was already far, traveling to the darkest pits of her consciousness and memories, trying to hold on to something clear and steady. Unfortunately, the holds were scarce and fragile in those dark lands, and Rose would often find herself surprised by how fast time flew by, before realizing she had only been daydreaming.

A sudden _crack_ brought her back to reality. Alert, she stopped and waited. Soon enough the sound of footsteps echoing on the walls made its way to her attentive ears. Intrigued and confused, Rose stuck to the nearest wall, just across the crossroad, and waited for whoever the intruder was to walk past her.

Her heart was pounding like mad when she saw the silhouette of a man appearing from behind the stones. As quick as lighting she threw a bounding spell and watched with satisfaction as the man fell with a cry, desperately trying to soften the grip of the magical rope tightening around him.

'Let me go!' he yelled. 'Get that off me!'

Rose brought her hood up to hide her face before speaking. 'Who are you?'

The man was too busy trying to free himself to answer. Rose sighed and cast a spell to silence him. As soon as he realized no sound was coming out of his mouth, the man stopped wriggling. 'Are you listening now?' she asked. The man nodded, his eyes wide open. 'Good,' said Rose. 'Now I am going to repeat my question, and you will answer it without any tricks. Alright?' Once more, the man agreed. Satisfied, Rose said as softly as possible: 'Who are you?'

A few seconds after she released her prisoner from the silencing spell, he answered in a melodious voice: 'Silvius Narus.'

Rose scowled: the name was not familiar. "What are you doing here?"

The man took a few seconds to answer, but when he did, his voice was steady and his eyes confident. "I am here to talk to your Head of Department."

"He is not here." Answered Rose in a cutting tone.

"Then I shall go." Said the man as his confidence changed to self-importance.

Rose let out a sigh: she really did not want to handle this stranger for the rest of the day but her job was her job and the stranger an intruder. She could not let him go that easily. "You stay here." She said finally.

"I do not." He responded with force. "You seem to not know who I am."

"Silvius Narus."

"Sil— wait… Yes. Yes, that's my name!" he blustered, taken aback for a moment. "Do you understand who you're talking to now?"

"Silvius Narus."

The man seemed particularly irritated when he spoke next. "Yes! That is my name. But what you apparently do not know is that I am the first secretary of the Head of External Affairs Department and the minister's friend! Now release me from these ropes!"

Rose stared at him for a moment. His face was familiar, yet she was convinced to have never seen him before. But these almond eyes, the proud nose, those full lips so soft and red, and above all, the hair… An ancient memory seemed to be desperately trying to make its way to the forefront of her mind but for some reason, she could not remember.

She came back to her senses when Silvius repeated his question with annoyance. Rose looked at him, said "no", and used a spell to knock him out. She then proceeded to have him levitate behind her as she walked her way to the Department's reunion room where most of her colleagues would probably be by now.

When she entered the room, all stares turned to her and a few smiles appeared amidst the crowd. She took her time to watch the room: twelve people where there, only three missing. Her eyes met those of her only female colleague. Irene Catspeas' eyes were tired and deprived of emotion. Rose sighed as she remembered that this woman was her only friend.

"Natasha!" exclaimed a little man facing her. "What did you bring to us today?"

Rose, once again, sighed as Ferdinant's high pitched voice made its way to her ears. She would have ignored him but she had come here to bring the answer anyways. "This man apparated inside the Department. I don't know how he did it but he said he wanted to see Zabini."

"Who's he?" asked someone.

"He said his name was Silvius Narus. Main secretary for the Head of the External Affairs Department."

"Never heard of him."

"Me neither." Answered Rose. 'That's why I brought him here."

'Fair enough.' Said Ferdinant. 'He probably came for your beautiful eyes anyways.'

Rose ignored him. 'I think we should put him through questioning.' She said.

'I'll help.' Said Ferdinant, nearly jumping on his seat.

Rose ignored him again. 'Irene?'

The woman looked at him for a few seconds before answering with a sigh. 'Impossible, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to meet that crazy "scientist" in an hour. He has experiences for us.'

Rose tried to hide her disappointment with a simple nod as her eyes roamed the table questioningly. As no one answered expected Ferdinant who, for some reason, still had one arm raised, she asked if anyone was ready to help. Everyone was too busy apparently. Ferdinant let out a joyful exclamation. She ignored him and left the room, his footsteps echoing behind her.

'Who are you?'

Silvius sighed. "I told you that.'

'Who are you _really_?'

'I told you that, too.'

'What do you want?'

'Look—'

'What do you _really_ want?'

'To be honest, this is getting ridiculous…'

'Ferdinant, for Merlin's sake, step aside.' Grunted Rose. Obediently, the man did as was bid of him. Calmly sitting opposite her prisoner, Rose spoke. 'How did you apparate in here.' She asked.

'I didn't.' answered the man.

'I heard you.'

'You heard wrong?'

'I didn't.'

'Then one of us is lying.'

Rose smiled at that. Silvius had just given her an idea. 'You're right.' She said. 'Let us see if that is you. Ferdinant, bring us some Veritaserum.'

Ferdinant nearly ran out the door whilst Silvius vainly tried to put on a composed face. 'This potion has been considered illegal and banned by the Ministry years ago.' He said, frowning. 'Only a handful of these are left in the country and they are all well-guarded by the Aurors.'

'You are in the Department of Mysteries, Mr. Narus. You should have known what you would be facing before trying to break in.' answered Rose.

Silvius kept his thoughts for himself whilst his eyes, defiant at first, slowly started roaming around the room, studying its every corners as they both waited silently for Ferdinant's return.

'Are you looking for a way out?' asked Rose, breaking the silence.

Silvius looked at her with surprise in his eyes. Rose herself had not expected the words to flow out of her mouth. She was usually the kind of person who enjoyed silence better than talk. Particularly with strangers. Or at least, she had grown to be that kind of person, for once upon a life… No, she would not think of her old life now! She had to stay focused.

'I am neither stupid nor desperate.' Answered Silvius with pride.

'Well, it was stupid of you to apparate here without permission.' Said Rose.

Silvius did not respond. Instead, he smiled. Rose felt herself blush, not knowing why. Could it be that his smile brought back memories that she thought she had gotten rid of many years ago? Terrible memories they were… And yet, her heart started beating faster.

To her greatest relief, Ferdinant entered the room at that very moment, bringing her back to reality.

'There it is!' He said, raising higher the small flask he was holding.

Rose nodded and stepped aside as Ferdinant approached Silvius. The prisoner's eyes were wide open though and kept going back to the door. 'Wait!' he exclaimed just before Ferdinant had time to put the liquid in his mouth. 'This is illegal!'

Ferdinant smiled. 'Without any one around, everything is legal…' And he proceeded on introducing the potion into Silvius' mouth whilst Rose held her breath, a terrible feeling making her heart beat faster.

But just as the first drop appeared at the tip of the flask, the door went flying wide open. 'Stop that now!' yelled a woman, casting a spell to send the Veritaserum jumping out of Ferdinant's hand to break against a wall on the opposite side of the room.

Rose's first reflex was to put on her hood so as to hide her face whilst with her other hand, she silently casted a protective spell around herself.

The woman looked at her before going back to Ferdinant. 'Step back, by order of the Ministry.' As she said those words, she took out a small piece of paper and send it slowly flying to Ferdinant with the help of a spell.

Ferdinant took it, read it, and after having checked with his wand the authenticity of the document, turned to Rose. The woman only nodded, trusting her comrade. Throwing a disgusted stare to Silvius, Ferdinant freed him from the ropes that maintained him and helped him up. Smiling, the prisoner joined his friend in proud steps. However, just as he was about to leave the room, Rose pointed her wand and thought 'Oblivious!' Silvius fell with a thud, knocking his head hard on the floor.

'What have you done?' exclaimed the woman at the door.

'He shall not remember what happened today in this Department.' Answered Rose simply.

The woman stared at her with doubtful eyes, but said nothing. Slowly, she left the room, Silvius levitating behind her. As she left, Rose felt a growing feeling of worry take hold of her. Since when did the Minister interfere with the Department of Mysteries' affairs?

Something was off. Something was definitely off. And Silvius Narus was the problem.

* * *

**Aaaand there you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed ^^**

**Don't have anything more to say**

**soooooo**

**Bye Bye ^^**


	4. LI JUAN I

**Hyaaa!**

**So here's the new chapter with an other new character (only one more to introduce before things start to get real)!**

**I have hesitated a lot before posting this chapter (which was one of the reasons the previous one came so late) so**

**you should know this should have been posted right after Merope's chapter**

**Also, chronologically speaking, it happens before Rose's chapter. **

**Hope you like it...**

**Have fun and enjoy ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter World is JK Rowling and all those characters you know are also hers **

* * *

Li Juan McDunac

CHAPTER 1: _Special Guests_

It was a great day for Li Juan McDunac and her family. For seven years, Fenelus, her husband, had been an active member of the Society. For seven years, she had been pulling the strings of his every move in order to get the power that she needed and, finally, the day had come when the greater members of the Society united in _her own manor_. Even better, Fenelus was not here and Andreus, her lovely son, could assist the meeting fearless of being reprimanded by his father. Everything was going perfectly. Li Juan could only hope it stayed that way.

'When are they coming, mother?' asked Andreus whilst falling lazily on the closest sofa.

Li Juan checked her watch. 'In a minute if not right now, honey.' she answered, letting her eyes wander in the direction of the chimney, waiting for the bright fire to turn green.

Andreus let out a long and loud snore which made his mother scorn. 'Your hand.' she snapped coldly. The boy raised an eyebrow to her and lazily brought his hand before his mouth. When he was done, he took a magazine from the nearest table and began to read. A few seconds later though, his attention was back on his mother. 'I can't help but wonder,' he started. 'How do you _know_, that father will not come home early tonight? How do you know he will not come back at all, actually? I suppose they will stay for more than just the evening.'

'Your father is too busy getting drunk with his friends, my love.' answered Li Juan calmly. 'Has he ever come back from one of his drinking nights before?'

'No.'

'Exactly.'

'Do _they _know he won't be here?'

'I do not believe they do.' said Li Juan. 'I do not believe they care neither, to be honest. We all know who the brain is in our family anyway.' she added in a detached tone.

'And that's you.' Andreus approved with a wicked smile.

'Until you're old enough to hold that title, yes.' Said Li Juan, passing a hand through her boy's perfect hair.

They both laughed lightly. Suddenly, a loud _whoosh_ coming from the chimney made its way to their ears. They both turned brusquely and found themselves facing tall silhouettes emerging from the green fire now burning in the fireplace.

'Come on,' said Li Juan, holding her son's arm and forcing him to stand up.

Andreus did as he was bid, though not without puncturing his every moves with loud sighs and mumbles.

A tall, large man stepped out of the fireplace, soon followed by another six people. The man, who appeared to be the leader, confidently walked up to Li Juan.

'My dear, Li Juan!' he exclaimed with his booming voice. 'What a pleasure to see you!'

'What an honour for me to welcome Charles Greenwood, British Head of the Society himself, in my humble house.'

'Ah!' he exclaimed. 'No need to be so formal! We are here as friends and collaborates after all.' As he said those words, the big man laughed for some reasons and proceeded on making himself at ease. He was half-seated on one of the fancy comfortable sofas of the room when his eyes fell upon the young man standing quietly near the chimney. 'And who is this handsome young man?' asked Greenwood without lifting his stare from the boy.

Li Juan turned around and gently stroked her son's hair, somewhat protectively. 'That is my son, Andreus.' She said, her voice booming with pride. 'You have never seen him before, I know. Unfortunately, between his father's overprotectiveness and Hogwarts, he had not had much opportunity to attend any of our meetings. I hope it causes no problems…' she added, lowering her voice slightly.

'Of course not!' exclaimed Greenwood, rising from his sit with a new found energy and walking towards the boy like a king towards his crown. 'We need young men like him in our Society, if we ever hope to last in the future. Ain't that right, lad?'

Andreus put on the most convincing smile he could before answering. 'Have you ever been wrong, Mr. Greenwood?'

Greenwood laughed like if that was the funniest joke he had ever heard. 'Haha! That's a good boy you have there, Ms. McDunac.' He said. 'And how old are you, young man?'

'I turned fifteen last month, sir.' Answered Andreus.

Greenwood laughed at that too. 'I can hardly believe it! You are so tall and strong.'

'I wish I was as tall and strong as you are, sir…' said the boy with a sigh. 'Only then could I possibly be proud of myself…'

Though the Head of the Society seemed unable to hide his pride after such flattering words, Li Juan felt like she could nearly hear her son's internal laughter. Afraid that he was going too far, she stepped closer to Andreus and put a hand on his shoulder, hoping that he would get the message. Obviously, he did, as Li Juan understood by his small nod of the head, and so she proceeded to inviting her guests to sit down as the boy greeted them warmly and courteously.

Once they were all seated on comfortable sofas and with hot tea cups warming their hands, Li Juan decided it was time for the real talk. 'So what news from above, Mr. Greenwood?' she asked with calm curiosity.

Greenwood nearly chuckled on his tea with excitement. 'Very good news, actually.' He said. 'Our French operators have taken a step forward and revealed the names of their "mascots", the brother and the sister. I have been informed that our Bulgarian friends and Norwegian friends are doing the same tomorrow whilst Spain and Italy have decided to act next week. As for Britain, we shall reveal our "terrorist" in three days if all goes well.'

'Who was chosen for the job in the end?' asked a woman.

'Arius Bane.' Answered Greenwood.

'Good.' Said a man not too far. 'That man has guts.'

'And a strong voice.' Added someone else.

'Exactly.' Said Greenwood. 'He is the perfect leader.'

'Will he be presented as leader of both the terrorist groups and the vandals?' asked Li Juan.

'Yes. The Ministry and their friends will think they have made great advancements, but they will soon realize that they are as close to stopping us as they are to passing a law on house elves liberation!' Everyone in the room laughed at that. 'Anyways, once this is done, we will start the second stage of the operation and infiltrate the Ministry with all the strength we can put forth. We already have five agents posted there, including two with important ranks, but this won't be enough to assure full protection of our every moves just yet.'

'Who are they? Our agents in the ministry?'

'For security reasons, their names shall not be revealed to anyone just yet.' Answered Greenwood in a mysterious tone. 'Anyhow, I know some of you can provide us help from within, can't you? How many of you work at the ministry?'

Four people out of a dozen raised their hand. Li Juan hesitated before raising hers. 'My husband also.' She said, unable to hide the drop of disgust from slipping past her lips.

'Good.' Said Greenwood who had obviously not noticed anything. 'You and any of your friends or family with jobs or direct contact with the ministry should receive information and possibly direct orders from me or my superiors after the Bane's reveal in three days, so be attentive and prepared. We are trusting you to provide your whole support and dedication to our cause.' Many guests nodded vigorously whilst others smiled or expressed their support out loud. 'Moving on,' said Greenwood. 'We have recently acquired the support of an important man in the Greek ministry for magic, Aristotle Alegas, who happens to have enough friends and contacts to be able to create a new branch for our Society there.'

'Great news!' exclaimed someone.

'Great news indeed since it seems that our Romanian friends are having difficulties in staying hidden; three of their members have been found already and are currently subject to interrogation. Do not worry however for decisions from above have already been taken and this branch will soon be eradicated, most probably in two days if not tomorrow evening.'

'How?' asked Andreus simply, startling with his voice his mother as well as Mr. Greenwood himself and other members of the Society. Andreus did not seem to mind however.

'Our society has every means available for every action decided.' Said a woman, with long black hair shining in the firelight. 'Some will die for various reasons, sometimes inexplicable ones, others will disappear and others will leave the country for ever and find themselves victim of a tragic transport accident.' She said. 'Things happen and they will soon be forgotten. It will be as if they never existed…'

'So they will all be killed?' asked Andreus, his face as still as marble.

'Not all. Probably.' Said Greenwood. 'Some are better use alive.' Andreus smiled at that, but added nothing and Li Juan could not help but feel a rush of pride swirling through her heart. It was with great will-strength that she stopped herself from stroking her boy's hair.

'Anyhow, the Romanian crisis is nothing for us to worry about as of right now, we have more pressing matters to discuss.' Said Greenwood, reversing the attention back to him. 'Our targets currently have been noisy mudbloods, famous dumbledore-suportives, merchants and politicians and dark arts opponents for the vandals and our elite infiltrator troops, cowards and ancient supporters of the dark arts that renounced to that path by fear and cowardice has been dealt with by our stronger forces. Today, we are still pressuring the Malfoy family, Crabbs, Parkinsons, Smiths and Averys as well as the bookkeeper in Knocturn Alley called Caroline Labrunette. Targets such as Sinistra, Zabini, Goyle and every known Black has been eliminated as well as the shop owners of _Barjow and Burks_ who by the way have been replaced by our own agents. Aurors Kinglsey, Robards, Dawlish and Williamson have also been taken care of as many other unimportant ones, and Dean Thomas and McMillan are also dead. Today we have direct control over the current head of the Auror office and his possible replacement. Finally, with Harry Potter and his friends out of the picture, we can say that we are in a relatively strong position.'

'But what if Potter's friends come back to help the ministry?'

'With Longbottom and his wife stuck in their house and Lovegood stuck in the dungeons of our Society with her dying husband, only Granger, Weasley or Potter's wife could cause us any problem. And if they do, then one of them will probably be eliminated, whilst the others will be kept alive to give them a false impression of power and give the people someone to blame or place desperate hope in. Whatever the case, they should not be too much of a problem. Our only nuisance right now are the members of the Order of the Phoenix, who we have been unable to locate so far. They are our priority right now.'

'What should we do to find them?'

'I already have agents working to find them.' Answered Greenwood. 'However, I am informing you on this in case you hear or see anything. If you do, then you are to immediately report to the Society. That means _me_. Are we clear?'

'Yes, sir!' echoed around the room.

After that, the meeting went on about numbers and finances, politics and journalism before turning into small talk and mindless joking. Quickly, Andreus lost interest, his mother noticed, but he forced himself to stay and look like he was listening. As for Li Juan, she worked her best to make good friends with as much of her new "collaborates" as possible. One woman in particular, the one with long black hair and olive skin who stood near the fireplace caught her interest. She was named Amita Bhatt and held an important post in the Ministery, yet, Li Juan had never heard of her before.

Little more did she learn for the time was running short and before they could know each other better, both Amita and Greenwood had to go. Slowly, the room emptied and before long, Li Juan was once again left alone with her son in the living room of her great mansion.

Standing up, her son yawned loudly before speaking. 'Well that was interesting.' He said.

Li Juan looked at him. Her son, Andreus. He was a handsome boy, tall and slender, his thick black hair nonchalantly falling above his slanted eyes. However, it was with severity that she spoke next. 'You must never speak of what you heard or saw tonight. To anyone. Ever. Understood?' she asked.

Andreus looked at her lazily. 'Obviously.' He answered.

His mother nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead before letting him go to his room. Her son probably did not understand what had happened tonight, but she did. She understood that from then on, she was an official member of the Society. She understood that from then on, she held the power and the responsibilities of this house. Her husband was now disposable. As for her, her position, she knew, would turn into protection once the Society was done with the realisation of the Great Project, and all that once had to be hidden would come out strong and powerful… Just like herself…

* * *

**So there you go...**

**I hope you didn't feel like too much was said**

**That was why I had hesitated posting it in the first place but after having thought about it, I think it definetely has its place in this story **

**Hope you enjoyed and be ready for the next character**

**PS: this is a hint things are gonna get a little warmer...**


	5. RYAN I

**YO!**

**Sorry for the overly long wait but...**

**Yep, don't have any valid reason I guess so...**

**There you go!**

**This one's not as long as the other ones but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless ^^**

**Good read!**

* * *

_Ryan's ARC_

_Chapter 1- Confusion_

Ryan Amari was a half-blood. Surprisingly enough, he had discovered this little bit of fact about himself the same day he had discovered he was a wizard. Now, if his mother, who was a witch, had not died only two days after his birth, she might have had found the time to tell Ryan's father about that particular aspect of her life. Unfortunately, that did not happen, and so it was that eleven years after he came out of his mother's womb, Ryan finally had all the answers to his troubled questions.

However, Ryan's father did not take the news quite merrily back then. In fact, he, at first, decided to consider the letter a big joke. Nonetheless, as the 1st of September grew closer, both Ryan and his dad had started to panic slightly, both giving in to a deep apprehension. In the end, four days before the dreaded day, they had decided it was best to send a letter back to the special school that had contacted them. The letter talked of confusion and anger and bad jokes. Five years later, both Ryan and his father agreed it was better to forget of its existence for the shame was far too overwhelming.

At the end of the day, yes, Ryan and his father had conceded the existence of wizards and witches and magic. They also conceded Ryan was part of this world. They even conceded there was an entire gigantic school full of little magicians hidden between the Spanish and French Pyrenees. But the one thing that neither Ryan nor his father had and will ever be able to concede, ever, was that despite all their magic and sorcery, the wizards had that little imagination that the only sport they could think of was also the only sport they practiced: Quiddich. To that, Ryan said no.

Fortunately, Beauxbâtons had greatly changed in the last few years and thanks to the overwhelming demands from muggle related students and their families, the school had allowed kids to leave the grounds in order to participate to particular activities that could not be provided by the staff itself. That is to say, muggle sports. As it is, the great number of students at Beauxbâtons also makes for a great number of students from non-magical families, the likes of whom do not necessarily want to leave all their world behind.

Ryan was one of those and every week, him and a few of his friends were allowed to take a train up to the small town of Bondevec were he practiced rowing. Bondevec was not an all-wizard town, but many lived there. The main reason must have been the proximity of the magic school. Every week-end, students would come swirling in, either to visit or for the reasons previously mentioned. It was hard to keep the magical world hidden but the Ministry had a special team dedicated especially to Bondevec.

Nonetheless, with two attacks on the town at only three weeks interval, Ryan wondered how long these liberties would last. He knew for a fact that the school staff was already discussing the cessation of these excursions.

"Not to mention, many parents are submitting complaints about a lack of security for the younger students."

Ryan looked at his friend. Gwendoline Maréchal was a tall girl with long blond hair tied back in a high ponytail. Hidden under her large sweatshirts which she took from her boyfriend were impressive muscles build from years of rowing alongside Ryan and his best friend Samuel Deglas. Samuel was also on the train. Sat next to Gwen, he wore his usual red shirt and jeans. Both were playing a game of Tetris on Sam's phone, making the most of the distance from the school's magical vibes which prevented electronic devices from functioning.

"Do you mean they won't allow us to go anymore?", asked Sam.

"Well, I doubt so," replied Gwen. "I mean… It's getting a bit dangerous out there and the school has to deal with the Spanish, Italian, Belgian, Swiss and German students as well."

"That's a lot," said Ryan.

"Yep."

"But the competitions are closing in!", complained Sam.

"I think they'd rather have living students than dead winners, Sam."

"Terrible sense of priorities…"

"Guys, the minister just retired!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Melissa. The girl was another of Ryan's friends. Though she took no interest in rowing, she always accompanied her friends on their Saturday's trip to town. Today, her long curly hair were loose on her round shoulders and her dark skin, inherited from her Guadeloupian blood glowed golden under the sun's soft morning light. In her hands, she held a newspaper.

"What do you mean "he retired"?", inquired Gwen.

"I don't know, replied a thoughtful Melissa. It's literally just written "_News from the Ministry announced yesterday the official retirement of Minister for Magic Alban DeMontois. Deputy François Carpentier will temporarily take Mr. DeMontois' place until new elections are set. No further information have been released on the topic."_

"Weird, commented Sam. Guy must have had a breakdown with all that's going on…"

"This newspaper is property of the state," said Melissa. "This is not how you announce a demission. Particularly not if it's the Minister's demission."

"Well, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing… I'm just saying something's not right about this business."

"Maybe you're looking too deep into things, Melissa, said Gwen. I mean, that piece of news is from yesterday. There will be plenty of time to explain the reasons of his departure."

Melissa nodded, visibly unconvinced but unwilling to argue further. Eyebrows frowned, she dived her nose back into the newspaper. Ryan smiled. She was such a nerd.

Ten minutes later, they were finally off the train. As the many students scattered across the town, Ryan and his friends walked to the bus stop from which they would travel another fifteen minutes to reach the lake where the rowing club was set. The morning passed and by mid-day, Ryan, Gwen and Sam were done cleaning up their boats and ready to leave. As they walked out the doors, Melissa joined them and together, they took a walk by the woods in the direction of the bus stop.

"So how was training?"

"I can't feel my legs", was Ryan's only response.

"He's just upset because I beat him."

"Gwen, you were in a quad."

"Still better than you!", she said, running up to him and giving him a friendly (yet hurtful) punch on the arms.

Ryan laughed and starting running after her. Five minutes of endless chasing— that Melissa and Sam did not wait to join― passed before the kids came to a stop to find they had gotten way off the path and into the woods. Laughing lightly, they walked a few more meters between the trees until Melissa froze.

"Can you hear that?", she whispered.

"What?", said Sam, not even trying to lower his voice.

"Shhh!"

Slowly, she took a few steps forward. The others followed her in silence, smiling as they pretended to morph into the trees. A few seconds later, all could hear the voices. His hurt pounding, Ryan hid behind a tree, as close to the voices as he could without being too obvious.

At first, it felt just like the games they played when they were kids. Listening to people and pretending they were secret agents on some sort of mission. But as Ryan started to grasp some words, fear started to replace his feeling of excitement.

"… Too late?", said a man with a deep raspy voice.

"No, just in time," replied another. "Arnauld and Amandine will be here soon. They want us to be ready so that things can go as fast as possible."

"That won't be a problem. But tell me, what about the Minister. Who took him?"

"I believe it was Didier and his crew. The operation went quick and smooth from what Bastien told me."

"Davane will be happy."

"The entire Society will be happy! We're made more advancements than anyone else in Europe and even the muggles are feeling that something is off now. Once we're done with all the traitors and the Ministry's at our feet, we'll finally be able to turn this world into it what it was always supposed to be!"

"Yeah, can hardly believe it, huh? We're so close, it barely seems real."

As they kept discussing, Ryan exchanged a long look with Melissa. What they were hearing was of colossal significance and neither felt ready to hold up to it. Next to him, Sam stirred and grabbed his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here!", he whispered.

Ryan looked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes reflect his own. Slowly, he nodded and made signs for Melissa and Gwen to follow them. But Gwen was not moving. She was too close to the men who had taken a few steps towards her as they talked. She knew that there was no way she could even stir without revealing herself. The group looked desperately in each other eyes, Gwen shaking like a leaf, but things became even worse when Ryan heard one of the man cast _"Homenum Revelio_"!

His heart skipped a beat. Next to him, he felt Sam freeze. For a second, there was nothing, even the birds seemed to have gone silent. Until the wizard who held the wand said: "What the…?" A sudden burst of energy took over Ryan's body and in one quick gesture, he stood up, holding Sam by the arm, and shouted: "Run!"

He took off at the speed of lighting. Sam stumbled behind him but quickly found his balance and followed him. Ryan barely had time to wonder about the girls but he kept going. His legs were taking him through the trees and between the roots in such a way that his brain could barely follow. Everything around him was blurry and he hardly noticed his breath becoming heavier and heavier as the thoughts "Keep running!" formed an infinite loop in his head.

Suddenly, he heard a scream. A girl's scream. Melissa? Without thinking, he stopped and Sam collided into him. The shock was brutal and send them both right to the ground. Falling on his back, Ryan felt shivers of pain travel along his back.

"What the hell?" Yelled his best friend, panic raging in his voice.

"Who was that?", inquired Ryan, once he'd caught his breath.

Sam did not answer. His eyes were going left, right and center.

"What is it?", asked Ryan. But just as the words came out of his mouth, he saw the problem. The men were nowhere to be seen. Melissa and Gwen neither. But the voice sounded so close…

A flash of light came out of a tree. For a second, Ryan was completely blinded. Suddenly, a burst of pain throbbed in his temple. Little stars obstructed his vision. Next to him, he heard Sam hit the ground. Then a laugh, distant… All became blurry and soon, the trees became darkness.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Wasn't the best but I hope you still enjoyed ^^**

**Things are gonna get darker as the story progresses and I can't wait to write it all down for you guys ^^**

**Still, I can't make any promesses as to when I'm gonna post next but I'll try my best ^^**

**I know hollidays are coming but I'm just so busy at the moment, I actually came back to this fic because I needed my brain to get some fresh air ^^**

**Later! Love you all 3**


	6. DUNCAN II

**Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Sorry, the wait was long... A bit.**

**Time flies by so quickly amIrite?**

**lol, sorry. Again. Sorry...**

**... Duncan's back!**

**!Also, special thanks to Tach-Pistache, bro', thanks for sticking up with me and the nice reviews ^^! But thanks also to all who actually read this fic and to those who have posted a review, I really appreciate it ^^**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

**I think things are finally taking off.**

**DISCLAIMER : roses are red, violets are blue, i am not jk rowling, please do not sue ^^**

* * *

DUNCAN

CHAPTER 2:_ Memories_

It had been four years since Duncan had left Hogwarts. Today, he could barely believe that he was going back. Yet the prospect of this trip was not quite as satisfying to him as it would have been to most, for various reasons.

First of all, Duncan did not, as it happens, have all that many positive memories waiting for him in the castle. Except for all his good grades, the young boy that he had been had felt pretty miserable there. He had had no friends, was constantly bullied and despised some of his professors for their lack of quality teaching. His nemesis had been Professor Bins. On a better note, his seventh year's argument with the ghost was probably the reason for the teacher's long-awaited retirement, meaning Duncan's passage at Hogwarts had been a major benefit for younger generations, an accomplishment for which he was extremely proud.

Secondly, Duncan was not going back to Hogwarts for fun. He was in for a mission that, although seemingly non-lethal, still made him very much nervous for his well-being. Then again, had it not been given by the Order of the Phoenix itself, maybe he would not have felt as if the future of the world relied entirely on his shoulders. But could he have said 'no' to _the _Teddy Lupin and his merry band of _terrifyingly powerful friends_? Obviously not… Meaning, he was trapped in this nightmare. Worse, it seemed to him that the Minister himself was part of the trick and although Rufus Selwyn was his boss and not his friend, that still felt like treason.

"You're nearly there, young man." Said the man who sat next to him on the carriage to Hogwarts. "Don't look so grim."

"I'm just tired." Replied Duncan, hoping that would keep him away. Unfortunately, he was not that lucky.

"You know, a few years back, anyone could just apparate in front of the gates and we would be controlled there. I don't know what is wrong with this Headmaster, forcing everyone to use the Hogwarts Express." Duncan did not answer, assuming that would be clear enough of a message, but the man seemed determined to make conversation. "I know they say it's for security business, but it's not like Hogwarts is in any kind of danger, is it? We all know it's the most secure place in the history of secured places! After Gringotts of course."

Duncan chuckled, unable to stop himself. Noticing the man's dubious stare, he hurried to change the subject. "Forgive me for asking," he said, "but who are you?"

The man did not seem offended at all. "Ah, of course! I should've introduced myself sooner. My name is Gavin Rolland, I am an inspector."

That took Duncan aback. "An inspector? At Hogwarts? What for?"

"Don't you know? Well, it's my fault for assuming you were a journalist. Then again, it wouldn't make sense for the Headmaster to tolerate any of their kind on the school grounds, particularly not after what happened. Oh, but you don't even know what happened do you? Ha! Interesting how well-guarded Hogwarts' secrets are."

"So what happened?", asked Duncan, ignoring the man's mockery.

"Who knows?" was Rolland's only response which might or might not have hit a nerve.

"You, _obviously_!" he insisted between clenched teeth.

Rolland responded with a smile. "Yeah… No yet, to be honest. I mean, I know some facts, just not all of them…"

"And what could they be?". Duncan was seriously threatening to lose his temper as he renewed his question.

"I don't know that I'm allowed to tell…"

A sudden urge of strangling the man took over the young man, but years of not strangling Professor Bins proved an effective training which helped him contain his anger. Rolland, next to him laughed. "Oh, there we are!" he said. And in a swift movement, he jumped off the carriage.

Duncan followed, trying hard to look somewhat professional whilst his teeth cringed and the muscles of his jaw threatened to pop out of his face. This was not a great day for him. Not to mention, it was pouring rain like mad and as soon as he put a foot outside, he found himself dropping wet. In front of him, Rolland laughed at the sight of him. He, for some reason, was not wet at all. That's when Duncan remembered he could have used a simple protective charm, as effective as an umbrella, to prevent this situation. Just like the inspector certainly did. Growling, he pushed past the still chuckling Rolland and walked to the gate.

Behind the steel, a man was staring at him with angry, empty eyes, hidden under thick dishevelled strands of black hair. "Pass?" he growled. Duncan took out his authorization, signed by the Minister for Magic and the Headmaster. The guard looked doubtful but after a few seconds of glaring, he opened the gate without a word. "Don't cause any trouble, pal…" he threatened. Shivering, and not only because of the cold weather, Duncan nodded and entered the school grounds. Rolland, a few seconds later, had run up to him.

"What an angry fellow this gamekeeper, right?", he said merrily.

Duncan frowned. "The gamekeeper?", he asked. He had assumed the man was a guard of some sort.

"Yep." Replied the inspector. "His name's Beaflet. Poor man… Although it does maybe explain his temper…"

"Does he use magic?", interrupted Duncan as he remembered the last gamekeeper, Hagrid.

"Of course he does!" laughed Rolland. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just checking.", replied Duncan. He did not think his question had been that out of place. With the reinforced security around the castle, he just found it odd that the gamekeeper would be the only one at the gates. And Beaflet's dishevelled look, wet like a lost dog, could raise the question of his magic for sure. Hogwarts had employed non-magic personnel before.

"So what are _you_ here for, huh?" said Rolland, as if two minutes of silence was just not something he could handle. "You never told."

"It's not important." Cut Duncan.

"I introduced myself," replied the man, calm and smiling as always. "You could at least do the same."

Duncan hesitated, before answering. He did not want trouble, that was for sure. And anyway, if the name was all he wanted, how could that go wrong? "Alvert." He said. "Duncan Alvert."

Roland smiled broader and presented an open hand to the young man. "Well, nice to meet you Duncan." Unhappily, Duncan shook his hand. "So, Ministry, is it?"

He let go quicker than if he had been cursed. "How did you know?", he asked, barely hiding his panic. Had he been discovered? Had Rolland read into his mind? Was the Order of the Phoenix discovered? Was the world going to explode because he shook Rolland's hand?

"I didn't!" laughed the inspector whilst Duncan struggled to regain his breath and sanity. "Just a shot in the dark… Then again, there weren't all that many possibilities… So what does the Minister want, huh?"

Angry, the young man looked away. "You don't need to know." He said, praying for Rolland to stop talking. He did not know what would happen if he said too much and the man's questions were making him nervous.

"So he does want something?"

"No." Replied Duncan, somewhat aggressively.

"Why would he send someone and not just an owl if it was otherwise?"

"I don't know, go and ask him."

"You're funny Alvert but we both know that's not happening. Oops, here we are. The great doors." He said as they came to a stop before the gigantic golden doors of the school, though Duncan did not quite take to time to appreciate the environment as his mind was racing, finding the most ridiculous ways to get away from Rolland's chattiness. "It's been awhile. For me at least. It mustn't have been that long since _you_ left Hogwarts though. Am I right?"

"Long enough…"

"How old are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. Making conversation."

"Please, don't feel obliged." Replied Duncan, trying hard to stay as calm and polite as the inspector, who, for some reason, kept on smiling.

"Ha! You're a funny fellow. But you know," and as he said this, his voice got deeper and his smile more secretive, "you should be more careful. I don't know why you're here, but I know that anyone who looked to know could get it right from you."

His heart beating, Duncan looked the man up and down. What did that mean? Was he in danger? "Is that a threat?", he asked.

"Not at all, just a warning." Replied Rolland with a complicit smile as he gracefully slithered between the opening doors. "Well, good day to you. I'm going that way. I assume that you know where the Headmaster's office is?"

"Yes, thank you," grumbled the young man before coming to a brutal stop. "I never said I wanted to go to the Headmaster's though, did I?

"No, of course." Replied Rolland as he walked away. "Another shot in the dark! I feel lucky today."

_Well, I don't…, _Thought Duncan. Unhappy, he turned on his heels and took off the other way. He felt like everything was failing already.

As soon as he taken a few steps though, a cold, wet feeling enveloped him. It disappeared just as quickly and, regaining his senses, Duncan realised he had just walked into a ghost. Another reason why he disliked Hogwarts.

"Excuse me," started the ghost before coming to a brutal stop. Duncan looked up and found himself facing a grim looking Grey Lady. "Oh," she said. "You've come back."

"Yes." Duncan replied, somewhat coldly. "I see I've been missed." The ghost shrugged and made to leave but the young man suddenly came to a realisation. "Wait!", he called. "Could you tell me where the Headmaster's office is?"

The Grey Lady raised a translucent eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"No, I've never been there." Growled Duncan in response.

"Interesting…" replied the ghost in a mocking tone. "Follow me, then."

"You could just tell me."

"What would be the point? You wouldn't be able to get in."

And so, Duncan followed her.

As he walked, he tried to ignore the mixed feelings battling inside his head, because despite the bad memories the castle brought back to him, he couldn't just ignore the warm feeling that the familiar corridors created in his insides. The tapestries, the portraits, the armours… It was like nothing had changed. Like he was a student once more, and Hogwarts was his home. Even the Grey Lady, whom he remembered having offended once or twice (or ten times, whatever…), made him feel welcomed by her sole presence.

Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Wait here.", she said, floating right through the imposing statue of a sleeping eagle and disappearing inside the wall.

Duncan waited. A few minutes later, the ghost was back. She gave him a nod and left silently. Suddenly, the eagle moved and left place to a spiral staircase. Bracing himself, the young man walked through. As he climbed higher and higher, he tried to ignore his trembling hands, his sweating brow, his hammering heartbeat… Merlin, he was not up for this mission!

Finally, his ascension was over and he found himself facing a dark wooden door. He took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened. He came in.

He had never seen the Headmaster's office before. The high-ceiling room was big and circular. Portraits of previous headmasters were hung on the walls. All seemed to be asleep. The room was neatly decorated. Minimum furniture offered a clear and spacious working place. Sat on the desk at the centre of the room was a woman. Duncan knew her to be tall and lean when she stood. When she looked at him with her dark grey eyes, he felt like a child waiting for the storm after having done something wrong. The woman was not very old probably in her forties but she looked far beyond her years with her severe, calculating stare and greying hair.

"Good afternoon, Professor Aquila." He managed to blurt out. The Headmistress had always terrified him for some reason. He'd thought he had gotten over that after joining the Ministry and earning an important job as the Minister's personal assistant, but this encounter proved him wrong with one steel cold look.

"Good Afternoon, mister Alvert." She said in a tired voice. "Please take a seat."

Duncan obliged, though her apparent exhaustion peaked his curiosity. Only then did he remember the inspector, Gavin Rolland. He never told him what had happened in the end. Duncan decided to take his chance.

"What happened, Professor?", he asked, and regretted it immediately as the Headmistress planted her stern eyes on his, frowning deeply.

"What do you know?", she asked sharply.

"I met with inspector Rolland on the way here…" was all he replied but that seemed to do the trick.

"A student has been attacked. Poor boy came close to death… Fortunately, I came in time. He's better now, though he sure gave us all a good fright." Professor Aquila let out a long sigh as she rubbed her eyes. "And the schoolyear has only just started…"

"But who did it?", asked Duncan, horrified.

"We don't know, that's why we called a detective." She replied like if it was the most obvious thing ever. Duncan ignored the little voice in his head saying it was.

"But back to business, Alvert." She said, sitting up straight as all trace of exhaustion left her angular features. "Why are you here, today? I did receive a note from the Minister, but it gave little to no information as to the reason for this meeting."

Duncan gulped. Averting the Headmistress' eyes, he said: "I was sent for a special mission." Ignoring Aquila's raised eyebrow and unimpressed eyes, he continued. "It's top secret, though. It is required that you sign this paper before I communicate the true purpose behind my venue. I must inform you, the parchment is enchanted. The spell is of lesser power than the Unbreakable Vow. As such, though breaking the agreement will not kill you, it will put a trace on you and you will be hunted by ministry agents and probably sent to Azkaban."

The Headmistress did not flinch. Did not even flicker. Duncan was starting to doubt she had been breathing for a while, but her voice cut his thoughts short. "I thought that by Decree 1699-d, only the worst criminals could be sent to Azkaban nowadays." She said rather sharply.

"This mission is very important, Professor." Replied Duncan with all the strength and gravity he could muster.

Aquila looked at him for a long time before finally nodding in agreement. She signed the paper he was handing to her with quick, brusque movements and, once she was done, put down her quill forcefully. "So what is it?"

"Do you have any information on Dumbledore's lost collection of memories?" asked Duncan in one breath.

Aquila frowned. "A collection of memories? I thought that was a tale…"

Her answer was not what Duncan expected. Sure, he hadn't known about the collection himself before being informed by the Order, but he had assumed the Headmistress would know. Why take all those precautions otherwise?

"It isn't a tale." He said, trying to hide all emotions. "It is very real but seemed to have disappeared little time after the Battle of Hogwarts. It is of vital importance that we find it now." He stressed. Though to be honest, he had no idea why it was vital. He just repeated what the Order had told him.

"I'm sorry," she replied, not sounding sorry at all. "but I cannot help you."

There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Though maybe I know someone who can." She said.

Duncan raised his head suspiciously. No one else was supposed to know he was looking for the memories. "I don't think we " He started, but Aquila raised a finger, so he went silent.

His eyes still on him, she called. "Professor Dumbledore?"

Duncan frowned, uncomprehending, but a voice made him turn over so quickly he nearly snapped his neck.

"Yes, Amanda?", said Dumbledore, up from his portrait.

"You've heard the boy," she said calmly. "Any tips?"

Dumbledore smiled at Duncan, his eyes scanning him above his half-moon spectacles. The young man could not help but feel overwhelmed by the idea of this legendary wizard addressing him. As such, he could barely register the old man's words when he talked to him.

"I think I do remember something…", he said. "A group of people… Three, I think. Very well dressed… Weren't they, Severus? Minerva?"

The portrait right next to him stirred grumpily but did not respond. Minerva McGonagall, on the other hand, had stopped pretending to be asleep long ago. "Yes, indeed." She said. "Though all quickly went dark only seconds after their arrival."

Duncan, who was a little overwhelmed, was surprised at the sound of his own voice. "But did you hear anything?", he asked.

"Not much, unfortunately." Said Dumbledore. "They were careful to only whisper."

"I think I heard something about 'not being discovered' though.", added Minerva.

"Yes… They also talked of Salazar Slytherin at some point, I'm quite certain…"

"It's always him, isn't it?"

"Please Minerva, it isn't well to dwell on these dark thoughts…"

"I wasn't."

"Is that all you heard?", cut Duncan, unwilling to have to listen to the two old Headmasters go for much longer.

Dumbledore's eyes twinckled, though Duncan was not quite certain what to make of it. "I might have heard a name…" he said. "Though I cannot be certain."

"What was it?", asked Duncan encouragingly.

"Senecca Romera." Said Dumbledore.

Duncan smiled. He had no idea who that man was, but at least, he had a name.

* * *

**And there you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed ^^**

**Please do not hesitate to leave a review, I am curious as to how things stand for you, dear readers. I also wouldn't mind any tips or corrections on my language because as I said on the first A/N, I am not a native english speaker and I just know I make mistakes sometimes... So please, don't hesitate, it'd help a lot. I really want to make this as enjoyable as possible (might also be because if I'm gonna post a chapter every century, better make it worth the wait...)**

**Have a nice day y'all! ^^**


End file.
